Rokuro Ayumu
Rokuro Ayumu ( あゆむろくろ Ayumu Rokuro) is a main protagonist of Naruto: Kakujuu. He is one of the strongest ninja in Konohagakure and because of his status was nicknamed 'The Prince of Konohagakure '''due to his high-leveled ninjutsu ability. It is also because of how good of a shinobi he is that he was selected to become the sensei of the fourth Nine-Tailed Demon Fox jinchuriki, Yuuta Noburu. Appearance Rokuro is a very tall and slender man in his natural appearance with long and spiky jet black hair. Normally, like most other Jonin of Konohagakure, Rokuro can be seen dressed in his traditional Jonin attire. Personality Rokuro is a very loyal man, whenever he pledges his alligence to someone he will never fail to show them that he is there for them. Rokuro believes that true friends come every once and awhile and that you should cherish every friend that you make in your life. Rokuro is also Yuuta Noburu's best friend in the boy's life and has become more of a parental figure in the boy's life rather than just a teacher. Rokuro has developed compassion, an emotion that isn't normally felt by hardcore ninja like himself, by watching Rokuro and others suffering within the shinobi world he has learned to understand that there are people who need to be cared for within the world and that they need all the help they can get. Rokuro thinks that it is his sole duty to protect and teach Yuuta and help him become a good shinobi. Rokuro is a heavy believer of the Will of Fire. History﻿ Rokuro's number figure in his life was his old sensei who taught him the values of being not only a ninja but a man himself, what Rokuro's sensei always told him was that a man should always defend what he loves and what he believes in, to Rokuro that is Konohagakure. Rokuro's sensei was the most respected person in the young ninja's life and his teammates were his best friends; one day will however change Rokuro's life forever. Rokuro and his team were on a escort mission when they came across enemy criminal ninja and engaged the criminals in battle, Rokuro discovered that his team was at a disadvantage and tried to convince his sensei to flee, however Rokuro's master didn't want to flee the battle and in the end the deaths of Rokuro's well respected sensei and his teammates were the result. Rokuro decided to keep on to his nindo: ''Protect What You Love' '''even into his adult-life, deciding that that belief will be what would help him train Yuuta and help him become a great shinobi of Konohagakure. Synopsis Naruto: Kakujuu Abilites Nature Manipulation Rokuro is an adept user of both the Fire Release and the Earth Release chakra natures knowing and mastering a good amount of jutsu in each chakra nature, Rokuro knows high-ranking Fire Release techniques and quite a few powerful Earth-Release techniques to match as well. Swordsmanship Rokuro is also an adept swordsman, carrying around with him a katana-like blade that he uses in combat. Rokuro is very experienced with drawing his sword in battle and draw it out at a rather quick pace and slash his enemies, withdrawing his sword quickly. Rokuro specializes in striking in combinations with his sword and is a rather quick and sadistic sword fighter, following up with slash after slash with his sword when fighting against an enemy. Ninjutsu Rokuro is a very adept user in other forms of Ninjutsu as well other than his nature manipulation, Rokuro is very good at using the Shadow Clone Technique for example and has been known to create clones and use them for many different tactics in combat. Trivia Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Steven-Kun Category:Jonin Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is B